My Little Baby (Future Trunks x Future Mai)
by SilverStarsCombine
Summary: After Future Trunks saves the world and brings back Future Mai, a little bundle of joy is on it's way to make the two's lives change dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks sat in his chair, nervously bouncing his leg. Shortly after he saved the future and brought Mai back, she told him she was pregnant. Nine months later, she went into labor and was currently giving birth.

He bit his lip. What if the baby didn't like him? What if he couldn't teach the baby the right things? Several questions ran through his head as he waited.

The door slid open and the doctor walked out with a smile spread across his lips.

"Mr. Brief, you are allowed to enter now." The doctor said slowly. Trunks instantly rose to his feet and dashed in.

He stood by Mai's bedside, eyes locked on the baby being held in Mai's arms. His eyes met Mai's. She smiled warmly at Trunks. Trunks smiled back.

His heart was filled with joy.

"Here, you take her." Mai handed the baby girl to Trunks. Trunks made sure to hold her gently and not disturb the sleeping infant.

His daughter; he was a father now. He knew that Gohan and his mother would be proud of him. He smiled warmly at his new daughter.

His daughter had only a few strands of black hair poking out pf her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father.

Trunks smiled back, gently stroking his daughter's head.

"My name is Trunks, and I'm your daddy." He told his new daughter. Her crystal blue eyes stared up at him curiously. He simply smiled at her.

She closed her eyes again, cooing as she held her fists near her face. Trunks chuckled lightly and handed his duaghter back to Mai.

He wrapped his arm around Mai's shoulders, eyes locked on his new daughter.

"We're a family now. We even have a daughter." Tears ran down Mai's cheeks. She held her baby close to her chest. Trunks rubbed Mai's hair.

They could be truly happy now..


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks' eyes jerked open at the sound of his daughter, Kini, wailing and crying. He glanced at the clock to his side.

It read 3:35 AM. Trunks groaned as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. He stretched his jaws into a large yawn before shaking Mai, who was turning to the right side, unlike him.

"Ugh.. what is it?" Mai said, wrapping her pillow around her head and ears.

"It's Kini, she's crying again.. can you go get it this time?" He said sleepily, still rubbing his eyes. Mai groaned loudly.

"Can't you go do it, Trunks? I did it last time.." Trunks grumbled before tossing the blanket off of him, revealing his blue shorts.

He walked to the door and put his hand on the panel next to the door, it was scanning his hand to make sure it was him.

After a quick moment the door slid open and he made his way down the hall and to Kini's bedroom door. He placed his hand on the panel and the door quickly slid open.

Her crying was now at it's loudest. Trunks glanced around the room for a quick moment.

Pink and purple animals hung from the ceiling. It was Mai's idea to put those in the room. At the ride side of the room was a changing station, diapers and everything.

Turned to the west side of the wall was Kini's crib. where she was crying and wailing. At the foot of the crib was a toy chest, full of her baby toys. And next to the changing table was a playpen for her to play in.

The walls were a light purple with bunny rabbits on them.

Trunks sighed deeply, making his way to the crying infant. He reached down into her crib and scooped her into his arms gently.

She still cried, but she quieted down a little. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a yellow tootoo with pink socks and a large diaper underneath her tootoo.

He gently felt the diaper to see if she was wet. Yup.

He carried her to the changing table and sat her down, taking the tootoo off of her and sitting it to the side. He quickly slid the door off from around her waist.

He grabbed her ankles and lifted her bottom into the air and just as he was preparing to put a fresh diaper on her, she began peeing.

It got everywhere, on Trunks' hand, on the changing table, and on the now dirty diaper.

Trunks sighed, tossing the diaper into the trash can before cleaning her up and putting her in a fresh diaper.

She stopped wailing after that, and once he placed her in her crib, she closed her eyes and began to doze off.

Trunks glanced to the wet changing table and groaned.

After a few minutes of cleaning the changing table, he made his way back to his bedroom and was extremely tired.

He climbed back into bed and rolled over to his left side, sighing before falling asleep. Taking care of a baby was _a lot _of work.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight years had passed, and the world was still relatively peaceful. Yes, there were robbers and all that, but nothing threatening enough to destroy the world again.

Trunks was in an empty room, training. He took up training since he thought he might need it if another big threat came once again and he had to rise and be the hero, again.

He was throwing punches in the air. He had a towel around his neck and he only wore martial arts shoes and baggy green pants.

Meanwhile, Kini was in her bedroom, doing the same thing; she wasn't your typical eight-year-old girl, no.

She was a tomboy and was far from girly. At the time she sported a short-sleeved blue shirt and baggy jeans and clean, white tennis shoes.

She had her long black hair tied into a ponytail. She also took up training. She mainly did it because she wanted to be like her father, but also did it since it kept her occupied.

She didn't have many friends, in fact most kids her age teased her for being a tomboy. But she didn't care. She didn't care one bit.

She only really had one friend; Dennim. He was a short boy with curly ginger hair and several freckles on his face. He was sort of annoying, but Kini could put up with him.

Dennim was the only person who didn't tease her, probably since he was teased himself for being so short. That's why the two became friends in the first place, they were both teased.

Kini was interrupted by Mai, who suddenly walked in.

Kini stopped and looked at her mother and blinked.

Mai chuckled. "Your like your dad, you know. He told me about when he was a kid, he was just like you. Maybe you'll grew up to be him, a butthole."

"Mom!" Kini said, blushing before weakly punching Mai's left leg.

Mai chuckled, holding back laughter.

She rubbed her daughter's hair before exiting the room. Kini stood there, hands clenched into fists. Maybe she would turn out like her father, after all, she was a lot like him.

She shook her head. No, that couldn't be. She was different from him, in some ways.. well, in very few ways..

She glanced to her punching bag which is was in the corner of the room, which her father got her for her sixth birthday.

She dashed over before kicking it gently, as to not break it.

She began throwing punches at it, even breaking a little sweat as she did.

Little did she know, Mai had come back and was silently watching her threw the doorway with a smile spread across her face.

_My little girl.._ Mai thought happily.


End file.
